Running Away
by Hiway202
Summary: Sam can't take it anymore. Her parents hate her boyfriend, so she runs away from home. But then, she is kidnapped. And suddenly she needs help, but it is no where to be found. Can Danny find her before it's too late?


That's it. I can't take it anymore! I grab a duffle bag and grab as much of my stuff as I can cram into it. I end up cramming in my favorite outfit (the one I wear almost everyday), this lame dress my parents bought me for the dance, my iPod touch, my cell phone, my laptop, and some necklaces/bracelets into my bag. I pack a backpack to, filled with ghost weapons and a Fenton thermos. I then open my window, and drop down from the second story to the ground. The green grass is soft, and wet with dew. I run my hand through it and look up at the rising sun. I estimate my parents won't realize I'm gone for at least a day or two. Maybe three.

I get up off the grass and just stand there for a little bit, smelling the cold, crisp early morning air. There is a faint breeze and I shiver. It's very cold out here, but then again it is winter. We haven't gotten any snow yet though, and it's January! I start walking down the road. I'm not exactly sure where I'm headed, but wherever it is, I'm never coming back. I'm going to miss hanging out with Danny and Tucker though, so maybe I'll come back for a day or two a month and just hang out with them.

I'm not going to say bye to Danny and Tucker. They'd just get concerned and force me to stay. I stare down at the cracked white sidewalk. I don't want to leave. I just don't want to see my mom and dad again. They did the rudest thing yesterday.

-Flashback-

"Sam, our date was fun. We should do that again sometime." Danny and I had just gotten back from our half-year anniversary date. It's hard to believe it was just half a year ago that Danny saved the world from the Disasteroid. We land on the ground on my front porch and Danny transforms from Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton. We are about to kiss when me mom opens the door.

"Sam! You are not allowed to be with Danny! His ghostly weirdness can get you in all sorts of trouble!"

"Mom! Stop! We've hung out before and look at me! I'm OK! Besides, he saved the world! You can't forget that!"

"Um, I think I should, uh go," Danny says rather nervously and starts walking down the stairs. He knows better than to transform in front of my mom. It would only freak her out more.

"Yes you should!" My mom says the same time I say, "No!" The commotion makes my dad come out.

"What's going on?" He asks. Then he sees Danny and glares. "Now, I'm going to ask you nicely once to get off of our property and never see my daughter again. You have till the count of three."

"Fine, whatever." Danny's not afraid of my dad, he just doesn't want to get on his bad side. He leaves.

"Mom! Dad! You can't do this to me!" I run inside and up to my room, slamming the door.

-End Flashback-

That is why I must leave. I hate to leave my boyfriend and my best friend, but I have no choice. I walk by Fenton Works on my way out of town. I stop and stare at Danny's house for a little bit. That's when I see movement through his window. I run. I can't let him see me now.

The only thing I worried about is if you're absent, the school calls your house. Then my parents would know I'm gone and organize a search party. And possibly blame Danny. But, they'll know I'm gone sooner or later. I can't let it bug me.

* * *

I've been wandering in the woods for hours. I got a few calls from Mom and Dad. I let all my calls go to voice mail before it occures to me that I should turn off my phone so no one can track me.

I look around the forest I'm in. I have no idea where I am right now. Great, now I can't return to see my boyfriend even if I wanted to go home. Thanks Mom and Dad. I venture more in the forest trying to find a place with veggitation. As I wander around I hear twigs snap and there's a russle in the bushes. The next thing I know, I black out and then I'm on a plane. And Vlad is sitting next to me.

Vlad Masters.

* * *

**Sorry if it's not that good. I wrote this like a year ago, so the next chapter should be better.**

**Review!**


End file.
